The present invention relates generally to a method for developing graphical user interfaces for CTI appliactions.
Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) enables a computer system to control a telephony system and a telephony system to access a computer system. While the existing CTI development methods are often robust, a shortcoming of the existing CTI development methods is that it is difficult to use them to develop end user CTI interfaces, because they require developers and integrators to understand the details of how a particular telephony system works internally. A main contributing reason to such a shortcoming is the lack of an accepted standard for telephony integration, which has led to the development of several proprietary and non-proprietary interfaces to the various telephony hardware vendor platforms.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for designing CTI solutions, which is easy to use by CTI system developers and integrators.
There has been another need to provide a method for designing CTI solutions, without requiring the knowledge of details of telephony systems, thus simplifying and improving the efficiency of CTI application development and maintenance.
The present invention meets these needs.